Persephone Jewel Granger: Princess of Ravenclaw
by xxhunterbeckyxx
Summary: Persephone Jewel Thornhart lives a lonely empty life after her parents were murdered then she is given amazing news - she's Hermione Granger's sister! At Hogwarts, Persephone will discover friends, foe, and overpowering, unrelenting, unbreakable, forbidden love... Caught between dark and light, who will Persephone choose: Draco Malfoy or Severus Snape? Rated K for extreme tragedy
1. THE TRUTH

**_AN - Hi guys HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm starting a new story for the new year! My friend is writing a story about a sister of Hermione so I decided to do one too! There will be lots of tragedy romance and drama, I hope you enjoy Persephone's beautiful story! Pls review xx_**

* * *

 _The Prophecy Of The Princess_

 _During the rise of darkest foe,_

 _A child of nemesis formed long ago,_

 _Shall rise above for the side of the light,_

 _Champion what is just and right,_

 _More powerful than any witch seen before,_

 _Their power must be perfected before,_

 _True Evil can manipulate_

 _Instil feelings of doubt and self-hate,_

 _For she is the Princess of all things Good and True,_

 _Capable of feats no other could imagine_

 _A goddess amongst mortal foe_

 _Born 1980 to Snake and Lion..._

Persephone Jewel Thornhart was alone in the world with no parents and no friends. Even though she went to Ilvermorny high school, there was no real magic in her life.

Persephone's hair was like a silver sheet, as smooth and shiny as an eternal mirror. It illuminated the porcelain gentleness of her skin, causing a near shimmer to reflect off the edge of her slightly pointed jawline which had been carved from delicate marble. Her eyes - shimmering emeralds amongst a jade sea, shining brightly like stars across a blanket of pure dark night - glimmered as she blinked quickly, taking in the beauty of the natural world paved out before her, crafted from a sky of unlimited dreams and wishes. Her long, dark silver lashes fluttered against her soft cheeks, a blush as pink as a new seashell scattered across them in a natural manner. Her rose petal lips were pursed as she took everything in, not pushed upward like a smile, as Persephone found she could never do that these days.

Persephone was really insecure about the way she looked because she didn't look like anyone else in her school so people stared at her all the time. She really wished she looked like other people, but it was futiler, she just didn't fit in no matter how hard she tried. She hated being different.

To make matters even worse looks wasn't even the only way Persephone didn't fit in. Everyone always called her a nerd because she always seemed to be top of the class. She found work comforting, her books never laughed at her, but her classmates said she was a teachers pet. Persephone's heart was lonely, calling out for the parents she had never known and the friends she wished for.

Today it was a rainy fall day. The sky outside was as gray as Persephone's life and she was leaving math class to go to her locker. Persephone walked through the hallways of Ilvermorny High School with her head down, covering her features with a curtain of long shiny silver hair. Her heart was heavy with dread. She never went looking for trouble, but trouble seemed to find her all the time. There were so many bullies at Ilvermorny, bullies who loved to laugh at Persephone for not fitting in and making her life a misery.

Today, Persephone walked through the halls, hoping really hard that no one would bother her today. Alas… she did not go without being taunted, as she took a step, someone stuck their leg in front of her. Persephone tripped and fell to the floor like a swan, her books flying everywhere. The students in the corridor turned to stare at her.

Slowly, Persephone raised her glowing emerald eyes to face her bullies. As usual, it was Cassie, Tessa and Ellie, they had bullied Persephone since first grade and were getting worse as they got older. Persephone rose to her feet, looking at them gazingly.

"Your hair is so weird you freak," said Cassie with a mean, piggy laugh, her fat rolls jiggling like freshly made jello pudding (not like Persephone was mean or anything about fat people as that was awful, but with Cassandra's triple chin it was hard to ignore her weight spilling over like too much dough forced into a far too small baking tin and anyway she was really mean first). "Like... who has silver hair!"

Tessa and Ellie giggled, exchanging a look as they smirked at one another, eyes reflecting their cruel delight like a deadly serpent who'd just happened upon an innocent field mouse, quivering with helpless terror at the impending threat.  
Persephone looked up bravely, jade eyes burning with a furious passion. Today she would stand up for herself. She was sick of Cassie, Tess and Ellie pushing her around for no good reason! "I do! And my hair is what makes me different and that's Ok! You guys are just bullies!"

"Ha ha ha!" Laughed Ellie, running a hand through her bleached blonde hair, pushing it back over her shoulder in a ripple of molten lemon waves; sapphire eyes twinkling with pleasure at seeing the poor innocent trying her best not to collapse under the weight of their horrible remarks. "Being different is not okay you loser! And we arent bullies we just tell it like it is!"

"You just can't handle the truth, _CELL PHONE_!" Sneered Tessa, folding her arms over her chest as those piercing grey eyes bore down upon Persephone. Her bronzed tan made her look like some threatening amazonian warrior whenever she turned upon someone and only the truly brave would have ever spoken back to someone as truly frightening as Tessa. She took a step forwards, wild black hair falling around her rounded face, cheeks glowing with bright red happiness at the poor girl's obvious pain.

"Don't call me that!" Shouted Persephone, finally losing it. Tears sprang into her shining emerald eyes and her silver hair flew back in a glorious halo. "My name is Persephone!"  
"Haha, yeah right. What a stupid name!" Said Cassie.  
"My MOM chose that name!" Persephone said, her voice shaking with anger and melancholy. "My mom chose that name, and now she's dead! Don't you dare guys!"

"So!?" Ellie replied with an eye roll. "Tonnes of people here at Ilvermorny have dead parents you little freakshow! Why the hell does that make you special?"

"I don't think I'm special!" Persephone retorted with horror lacing her voice like a thick, traumatized shroud.

"Haha, yeah right." Tessa cut in as she coiled like a cobra waiting to strike. "All you ever do is wander around with your dumb silver hair and cry to yourself! Everyone knows people like you think being an orphan means you deserve special treatment when really you're just a pathetic nutcase who can't get over her parents not being around!"

Persephone desperately tried to contain her anger!

She'd gotten in trouble loads of times before when she got really, really upset and had lashed out at bullies with her powers. She didn't mean to lose control. But it always ended up happening anyways. Her power was just too much, no matter how hard she tried to contain it with her endless hours devoted to studying; more so than any other student in her year group. She was fated for tragedy and torment, even when it wasn't her fault!

So, instead or proving them all wrong by pulling out her wand and casting a spell, she simply turned and ran, trying to ignore the laughter ringing out behind her. From Tessa's delighted cackling to Ellie's malicious shrieks to Cassandra's loud snorts. She'd have to let them win today if she didn't want to get herself expelled!

Persephone sat by the river at sunset. She didn't want to go home yet, where she was more alone than ever. By the river was the only place she felt totally safe. Among the nature she could truly be herself. The beautiful birds and the philanthropic trees and the river didn't judge her for her looks or for not fitting in, in fact they seemed to like her for it and she liked them back. She knew most girls her age weren't interested in being outside and were more interested in makeup and boys but Persephone wasn't like them, she was different.

Persephone watched the flowing dark-indigo water and sighed achingly with the spirits of the forest. She missed her parents so much when she was by the river, she felt like their spirits flowed along with the water, watching over her tragic life with love and sorrow.

Her parents had been killed by death eaters when she was two. She knew it wasn't normal to be able to remember so much about them when she'd been so little but she couldn't repress those memories. All she could enivsion when she dreamed was her mom's smile or her dad's bright jade eyes. They always looked down on her with love and support, making her feel happier and safer than anything ever had.

Her mom and dad had been a great witch and wizard, everyone said so, it was part of the reason that Persephone never fitted in at school that her parents had been so well known. But there was a mystery. The death eater that had killed her amazing parents had tried to kill her…..but they had failed. They had tried to use the killing spell on Persephone but nothing had happened...she remembered it clearly. There were some words, and a flash of red light coming right towards her, but when they hit, nothing happened. No one had ever understood how she had survived and neither had Persephone herself. It was all so confusing. She missed her parents so so much and sometimes even though she had survived….she wished she hadn't.

Persephone stared over the swirling water, flowing like the crystal tears down her ivory cheeks. Her lonely heart ached within her chest. "If only..." she sighed like the gentle breeze. "If only there was somewhere I belonged…"

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke! Persephone looked up, her long silver locks flowing in the wind. "Whose there?" She asked.

"Andrew Coma, your head teacher!" Said a voice. It was as loud as the heavens. Then the smoke cleared and revealed Persephone's head teacher, but he didn't look normal! Normally Mr Coma had glasses and gray hair, but now he had blood red spiky hair and no glasses, and he was wearing a midnight black dead pegasus jacket that was really cool. He was shrouded by a dark aura of mystery and glamour. Persephone's heart beat faster with surprise and awe.

"Mr Coma?" She gasped, quickly drying her opaque tears. "But what are you doing here?"  
"I must talk to you Persephone." He said, bowing deeply before her. "I heard your sadness...it is time I told you what you must know."  
"What do I need to know, Mr Coma?" Persephone asked, her bright green eyes as wide as stars.

"I have to reveal a much important truth to you Persephone," said Mr Coma gravely.

"Please tell me!" Said Persephone desperately.

"Very well," said Mr Coma. "Persephone, I know you think you are an orphan..."  
"I don't THINK I'm an orphan!" Persephone cried. "I am an orphan. My parents were killed by death eaters."

"No they weren't." Mr Coma sighed. "Persephone, I must tell you... You are not the true daughter of Jewel Thornhart and Lucian Thornhart."  
"What!" She gasped in disbelief and shoick. "Of course I was!"  
"No. You weren't." Mr Coma sighed like the howling wind. "They took you and they loved you like you were their own daughter. But they were not your real parents, Persephone."  
"But…" Persephone whispered. "If they are not my parents….who are?"  
Mr Coma looked at her with his haunting black eyes. "Your parents live in England. They are called…..Mr and Mrs Granger. They have a daughter called Hermione Granger, she is your sister."  
"I have a sister?" She gasped. It was all so much to take in!

Mr Coma nodded wisely and ran his hand through his scarlet hair.  
"You have had a hard life Persephone, but it has made you strong. And now is the time for you to join your true family. Now is the time….to find where you truly belong."


	2. No Longer Alone

Persephone arrived in England and stepped off the airplane nervously. She was about to meet her true parents. Mr Coma had told her that they would meet her at London airport and that they would be joyous to see her, but Persephone was still really nervous. She freed her silver locks from the messy bun she'd travelled in, took a deep breath, and faced the crowd at the airport.

Then two people ran towards her. There was a man with midnight black hair and deep brown eyes and there was a woman who was elegant and ethereal with long chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes just like Persephone's. Persephone's heart leapt. These must be her real parents!

"Persephone? Is it really you?" Asked the woman, her face kissed with the song of emotion.

Persephone nodded. Her mom swept her into a massive hug that smelt of midnight roses.

"We are Alden and Mirabelle Granger and we are your true parents." Said the man, smiling at her emphatically.

"Um, hello," she said shyly.

"Come on, let's go somewhere quieter." They hurried away and found a quiet place. Then her Mom turned to Persephone with her bright green eyes brewing with a storm of sympathy.

"I'm so sorry this must be so overwhelming for you Persephone." She said. "We need to tell you what happened."

Persephone took a deep breath. "Ok." She nodded. "I'm ready."

"Well you were born in 1980 along with your twin sister Hermione, you can meet her later on today. Oh Persephone, we were so so happy! You were perfect and we loved you so much. But then…"

"But, but then what?" The silver haired witch stammered.

"But then evil struck." Sighed her dad. "Some terrible death eaters, especially a truly evil death eater called Neo, decided to come and take you. We tried to fight them off but they had powerful dark magic and they overpowered us. I regret not else but all that day." His voice trembled with immense sadness.

"The death eaters kidnapped you and stole you away… who knows what discombobulating plans they would have had, but before they could do anything you were rescued by someone very powerful." Said her Mom.

"Who was it?" Persephone asked in shock.

"You have already met him, he was your principle." Dad said.

"Mr Coma?" Persephone gasped.

Her Mom nodded. "Indeed it was him."

"The death eaters put a spell on us to make us think we were muggles and forget about magic completely. And when we forgot about magic…. they made us forget about you too." Said her Dad.

Her Mom's shimmering emerald eyes filled with tears. "I'm soo sorry," she cried softly. "We would never have given up searching if we had remembered. If we had known you were out there, alone, i would have run to the ends of the universe to find you."

"Its ok, Mom." Persephone murmured. She totally understood what had happened, she had read about evil mind changing spells that some bad wizards used and how nobody could fight them off or lift them away.

"They made us think we were muggles but the curse has been lifted and it turns out we are actually purebloods, descended from Rowena Ravenclaw herself." Said Alden.

"She was a really famous British witch." Said her Mom.

"Oh I know." Persephone nodded modestly. "I...I've read about her before you see."

Her Dad looked impressed. "Very impressive." He said. "Anyways that means that you are also a pureblood witch and a decsendent of Ravenclaw."

"Wow!" Said Persephone. IT was all so much to take in! Just yesterday she had been a nobody, lonely and bullied and alone in the unforgiving world. Now she had a family, and she was part royal!

"But we don't care about bloodlines and being famous we just care that we finally have you home." Said her parents and then they gave her a big hug. Persephone's iridescent eyes filled with tears as she was embraced for the first time in years. Her young and tragic life had had no affection and she was so happy to finally have a family.

Then they drove home. The Grangers lived in a beautiful house called the Raven Grange near London, it had tall gothic turrets and black roses around the door. It looked like a castle.

Persephone gasped.

"We didn't used to live here but once we remembered we were really pureblood we came back. This was Rowena Ravenclaw's house once." Said her Mom, looking at the house with pride.

"It's so beautiful." Said Persephone in wander. Her old flat had been small and dark, but her new home was like a palace.

"You can have one of the rooms in the turret." Said her Dad, pointing.

"Thankyou so much." Murmured Persephone in awe.

Then they all went into the house.

"Before you unpack there's someone very important that you must meet." Said her Mom.

"Who!" Asked Persephone.

Her Mom and Dad smiled britishly. "Your sister."

Persephone's heart jumped with song. Her very own sister!

"She'll be upstairs." Said her Dad. "Go and say hello to Hermione!"  
Persephone climbed the twisting sweeping staircase, her heart beating with fear. Would Hermione like her? Would she be happy to have a sister?

Persephone knocked on the door nervously.  
"Come in." Said a voice.

She opened the door and stepped inside like a shy deer and then she saw Hermione.

Persephone gasped.

Her sister had beautiful dark brown eyes like molten dark chocolate. A long ripple of wavy light brown russet hair skimmed her shoulders like the wisdom of a dragonfly. She was truly beautiful, unlike Ellie and Cassie and Tessa who were only pretty because of all the makeup they wore, Hermione was naturally beautiful without wearing any. She was holding a huge pile of books. She ran over to meet Persephone really quickly and smiled like a sunrise.

"Hi I'm Hermione and I'm your sister!" Said Hermione, her voice shaking with so much excitement.

Persephone could hardly believe she had a sister! Right in front of her, it amazing! "Hello!" She whispered like a gentle breeze, timidness and strength making her vocal cords weak. "My name is... Persephone."

"OMG, it's so great to meet you!" Hermione cried. "I've always wanted a sister it's like my dream."

"I've always wanted a sister too…" Said Persephone shyly. Then she took a deep breath and spoke bravely. "I've always just wanted just someone. Someone who would….believe in me. I, I've always been alone you see."

"Oh no….what happened?" Asked Hermione fearfully.

Persephone took a deep breathe and shut her emerald eyes behind her silvery lids. "When I was too….my foster parents were killed by death eaters. They tried to kill me too but somehow I survived. But my life ever since has been so sad and lonely. I always got bullied at Ilvermorny."

Hermione's deep onix eyes filled with glacier tears. "That's so sad. How could they! Life is so unfair! I understand, I used to get bullied too but at Hogwarts everything changed."

Persephone's heart was touched by her sympathy. "That's so great." She nodded warmly. "It sounds wonderful there."

"Well you'll soon find out." Said Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Persephone asked.

"Persephone….you're going to hogwarts too!" Exclaimed HERMIONE with a beam of radiance.

Persephone gasped! "I'm going to hogwarts too?"

"Of course! And your gonna be so happy there I just know it. It's really good."

Persephone felt her noble heart soar with the happiness of a rainbow. "Omg this is so perfect!" She said. Then a sword of doubt stabbed her rare joy. "But Hermione…"

"Oh no what's wrong?!" Said her sister fearfully.

"What if people laugh at me at hogwarts too?" Persephone cried. "At my old school people always called me a nerd because I love to read."

"Don't worry Persephone." Said Hermione, giving her a hug. "I love to read too! I'm always in the library, I love books and learning so much as well!"

"You do?" Persephone gasped.

"Yeah!" Hermione said with a beam. "We're so twins! So similar!"

"IKR!" Persephone glowed.

Then they talked about books for a while. It was the happiest that Persephone had ever been! Now she had a sister who loved books and learning too, Hermione didn't say she was a teachers pet! They had so much in common and Persephone already knew that they were going to get on amazingly.

"You know what we should do?" Said Hermione.

"What?" Asked Persephone.

"We should go shopping and get you some new clothes for Hogwarts." Said Hermione.

Persephone smiled like an angel. "That's a great idea!"

Hermione and Persephone went into town and it was the most fun Persephone had ever had. Hermione was so nice! They went to Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch and Hot Topic and got a lot of new clothes.

Persephone bought some new black pants and a silver dress the color of her hair and a bunch of new tops with her favorite bands on them and a gothic velvet top hat (Persephone had really individual style which is another reason she was bullied before, but Hermione didn't mind that she was different and she thought Persephone's style was really cool).

Then in Hot Topic Persephone saw a beautiful dress. It was midnight inky black with a corset front covered in silver beads that perfectly matched Persephone's hair and it's skirt flowed around the floor in ebony ripples, except for a slit up the side.

"Omg, you should so try that on!" Said Hermione, seeing wear Persephone was looking.

"I don't know…" Persephone said uncertainly.

"Go on!" Said Hermione.

Persephone wasn't sure about trying the dress on but Hermione eventually convinced her. Persephone put it on then Hermione came into the dressing room. When she saw her she gasped.

"Omg Persephone." Hermione whispered in awe. "You look so beautiful."

Persephone looked in the mirror. Normally she avoided mirrors because she was so insecure and they reminded her of everything she'd lost. Her own sad haunted eyes would stare into the abiss and she'd only feel worse.

But today Persephone looked into the mirror. The dress perfectly fitted her slender, elfin waist rippled out over the floor like a dark mysterious ocean. Her ivory skin glowed against the black color. She blinked her long silver eyelashes and stared into her own jade-green eyes. Her silver hair rippled down to her waist, shining like the moon. For once, Persephone was proud of her beautiful hair instead of ashamed of it. She looked at her amazing sister Hermione and then at her own reflection and for the first time in so many years Persephone smiled.

She was ready to go to Hogwarts!


	3. The First Whispers of Romance

**A/N: hey guys! I'm so glad you're liking my fanfic so far! I've had loads of fun writing this chapter! I'm glad I got this finished on time, it was Basset's birthday and we went out, had a really good time! Leanne couldn't proofread much this time as she's really busy, so sorry for any errors! Thanks for liking my fic - I love writing it, and I glad you all like Persephone! Next Chapter coming soon!**

* * *

Persephone was waiting in the hall to go inside and get sorted into her house. Hermione had given her a big hug and then gone to meet her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasly. "Good luck!" she had whispered. "No matter what house you get, we'll always be bestfriends!" Persephone smiled, Hermione was so beautiful and smart but she was also really nice.

Then Persephone waited in the big crowd of people. She was really nervous, what house would she be put in? Would her house mates like her? Before she could think on this any longer, she was distracted. A little bit ahead of her was a tall girl with brown hair wearing a short pink skirt leaning over another girl who Persephone couldn't see clearly. She was smirking cruelly and Persephone moved closer until she could see the smaller girl that was being spoken to.

She had long midnight black hair and big purple eyes like shining violet but they were currently filled with terrifying fear. Her skin was as white as a summer snowdrop and she was quite small but with a really nice figure. Persephone thought she looked nice.

"Please just leave me alone May." Persephone heard her mutter in a voice that trembled with fear. It reminded her of her own when Tessa, Cassie and Ellie bullied her. Bullying is so bad, Persephone thought angrily!

"Shut up, Lyric." Laughed the girl. "Ha ha, Lyric is such a stupid name anyway."

The girl with the purple eyes looked really sad and angry, but Persephone had had enough! How dare she laugh at her name! This time it really did remind her so much of Tessa, Cassie and Ellen and the cruel nicknames they had given her, and no one had stood up for her so she knew she needed to stand up for this girl now. Persephone marched up to the bully and stood in front of the girl, placing her hands on her curvaceous hips defiantly and staring her right in the face with strong uncontrollable anger.

"Leave her alone!" She shouted.

"Who are you?" Sneered the girl. "I've never seen you before. Why do you care anyway!"

She stood up straight, her emerald eyes glowing with anger. "I am Persephone Jewel Granger! And I am new to hogwarts and I don't like bullies!"

"Well, Lyric has a stupid name and that's that so there!" Said the girl.

"How dare you laugh at her name!" Persephone angered. "Her mom chose that! And anyways, Lyric is a beautiful name anyways."

The girl sneered which only made Persephone even more furiouser.

"Well, what's your name then!" She demanded.

"My name is May Elfair!" Said the girl, she was smirking.

"Well, I'm not going to laugh at your name because that's really mean. But I COULD say that you MAY stop being a bully and grow up!"

May Elfair stood with her mouth open, clearly she wasn't able to understand Persephone's wittiness. She shook her head leaned forward and glared at Persephone.

"Just watch out, or you'll get in trouble here. I'm the most popular girl in our year and I can make sure you have no friends at all. You are a nobody."

Persephone glared right back. Her days off being spoken down to by bullies were over. She had become truly brave so she took out her wand, which was silver. Olliver the wand seller had said that it was the most unique wand he had ever sold and it was the only silver one in the whole of Britian. "I am not nobody, I am Persephone Jewel Granger!" She demanded courageously. "And I am a powerful witch, I'm warning you. You will not bully me or anyone else!"

May Elfair glared but she looked scared of Persephone's wand, so she just growled "This isn't over" and then walked away. Persephone watched her go, still gripping her beautiful wand angrily. Then she looked to the girl next to her.

"Thank you so much," said Lyric, her violet eyes shining with gratefulness.  
"You're welcome," Persephone smiled. "Are you Ok?" She asked concerned.

Lyric nodded, her inky black hair swaying as she did so. "May always picks on me and I've never been brave enough to stand up to her."

Persephone nodded. "I understand. I was bullied at Ilvermorny too."

"Really?" Lyric blinked. "I would never of thought that."

Persephone nodded. "It's true. But I've decided to stand up for myself here and make a fresh start."

"That's a good idea! I wish I could do that." Said Lyric.  
"You can! I'll help you. What house are you in?" Asked Persephone.  
"Ravenclaw!" Replied Lyric.  
"I hope I'll be in ravenclaw too then!" Said Persephone, smiling with hopefulness.

Then they went into the Great Hall. Persephone gasped. It was so beautiful! There were glowing floating candles lighting the room with their ethereal warm glow and the ceiling was just like the night sky outside, as black and velvet as the deep night.

"Good luck Persephone!" whispered Lyric then she went to the Ravenclaw table and sat down.

Persephone looked to the front of the hall nervously, where a very old wizard with a long grey beard was standing. She knew he was professor Dumbledore, the principal of the school.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts witches and wizards! Before we have our delicious feast, first I have an important announcement." Said Dumbledore. "As you know, our first grade students are sorted into one of our four houses, gryffindor, slytherin, hufflepuff and...Ravenclaw. But today we must sort an older student...one who is new to hogwarts and needs to be placed into one of the houses." There was a bit of muttering at the news of a new student and Persephone felt a little nervous. "Persephone Jewel Granger, please can come to the front to be sorted!"

Persephone slowly began to walk to the front. Her heart was beating so fast inside her noble chest. _I wonder where I'll be!_ She thought nervously! Of course, if she was in Gruffindor she could be with Hermione...but somehow, she wasn't sure she'd belong there. There were hundreds of eyes following Persephone as she walked, some looked friendly and some looked over her vision with scorn, but she didn't have time to care about anything except her sorting.

Persephone sat on the chair and slowly placed the sorting hat onto her silver locks.

"Hmmm…" said a deep voice. "Interesting… you are certainly brave, and kind, and cunning… tricky…. But most of all you are intelligent, wise, creative and individual….the traits of Ravenclaw…..and…perhaps you are the….no, it couldn't be….maybe you are the-…...no, not now…..anyways….you will be in…..RAVENCLAW!"

Persephone's heart sung with noble happiness. She would be in ravenclaw, the house of the smart! And she would be with Lyric! Of course she was also disappointed not to be in gryffindor with Hermione but Ravenclaw called her like a musical harp playing a song of the angles.

She lifted her emerald eyes to the Ravenclaw table, who were all cheering musically and clapping their hands with joy. Persephone felt her heart leap and a dazzling white smile graced her face. She walked down and joined the Ravenclaw table.

"Omg Persephone I'm so happy you're in Ravenclaw!" Said Lyric when Persephone sat down next to her, giving her a hug. "This is my best friend Bastian!"

She pointed to a boy next to her. He had pale snowy skin, midnight-black hair and intrigue amber eyes. Everything about him was angled sharply - you could have easily cut yourself on his jawline. If Persephone had been shallow she would've instantly fallen in love as he was one of the most majestically carved boys she had ever laid her shimmering eyes upon. He was hypnotising in his handsomeness. Persephone gasped. He looked at Persephone and suddenly his eyes widened.

"Hi Bastian, I'm Persephone," said Persephone warmly. "It's nice to meet you!"

Bastian stared at her as if he was in a trance, then he blinked and said. "Um it's really nice to meet you too Persephone! Welcome to Hogwarts!"

"Let's eat!" Said Lyric. The plates filled with a ton of amazing food and it was the most delicious meal Persephone had ever had. While they ate she talked to Lyric and Bastian and they had so mcuh in common! They all loved books and reading and they all really liked alternative music like My Chemical Romance and Panic! At the Disco that most kids their age wouldn't like. Persephone couldnt believe that she had friends! She had always been alone before now and it was the most amazing feeling for her. Her new friends were amazing.

Hermione waved at Persephone from across the room at her table. She waved back glowingly. For the first time in ages Persephone was truly happy.

The next day Persephone woke up early and dressed in her school uniform robes, they were long and flowing midnight black ones. She put on a silver locket with a picture of her adopted parents in it and added a blue and silver sash that had belonged to her mom. She let her long silver hair flow free and pushed a black flower behind her ear then she put on her silver bindi.

"Omg you look so beautiful!" said Lyric when she saw her.

"Thankyou!" Persephone blushed. "You look super gorgeous too!" She complimented Lyric, then they met Bastian and started the day.

They had Transformation first. The task was to transform their own hair color and eye color. After a few minutes Persephone managed to change her hair to a beautiful deep violet and her eyes to a shocking blood-red with golden stars.

"Well done, Persephone," retorted Professor Mcgongal proudly. "That is the fastest i have ever seen any student master the extremely tricky science of human transformation!"

Persephone blushed modestly. She couldn't believe it was going so well! She guessed it was because she had always studied so hard and had a natural talent for magic. Persephone spent the rest of the lesson helping Lyric and Bastian with the spell and by the end of the lesson they could do it almost as well as she could.

Afterwards they had Charms. They had to make feathers float. "Wengardean Leviosa!" Said Persephone, flicking her silver wand elegantly and focusing as hard as a rocket. Her feather floated through the air, and her classmates looked up in shock. Persephone was so happy she'd managed it!

"Curious, very curious indeed," said the Charms teacher, Professor Von Monroe who was tall and pale with a shock of jet black hair that shimmered against his sapphire eyes; his robes were dark and flowing, pooling around his ankles, like he was a majestic vampire, looking at her gently dancing feather.

"What is curious professor?" Asked Persephone.

He looked at her. "That feather is plucked from the one True Raven of Ravenclaw. Until today, I have never seen anyone else able to levitate a feather from the One True Raven. Very curios…"

Persephone shivered with curiosity, what could this mean? But May Elfair scowled angrily. "Whatever," she snapped childishly. "I bet it was just a fluke anyways, or maybe she cheated."

"Just because YOU aren't good at charms doesn't mean other people have to cheat, May," said Bastian sassily. "Persephone's just better than you, accept it."

"Shut up you fool." Snapped May.

"That's enough, detention, May Elfair!" Said Professor Von Monroe angrily. "Homework, write an essay on the floating charm!"

They all left the classroom. It was really crowded in the corridor and the three of them happily chattered about music and books. Then someone caught Persephone's eye and she stopped dead.

There was a boy a little way down the corridor in a crowd of Slytherin boys. Amongst them he almost seemed to glow - like he was bathed in the perfect tears of angels. He had hair as pale and magnificent as a silver strip of moonlight glistening upon cornfields and pale grey introspective eyes. He was tall and slender, but still really well-built and there was a ghost of a six pack showing through his shirt. He had an aura of mystery surrounding him like a shimmering cloud. Everything about him was almost too beautiful. He was like Eros in human form. A true child of Aphrodiete. Everything about him pulled Persephone's eyes to him, like he was a beautiful magnet. She gasped.

"Who's that?" Persephone asked, her heart twanging with the gentle song of curiosity.

"Oh that's Draco Malfoy." Said Lyric

"He's in Slytherin and he's a bully, he is really scary!" Said Bastian.

"Yeah you don't want to get on the wrong side of him." Added Lyric, nodding her head so her flowing locks swayed.

Persephone nodded too, but she couldn't help but stare after Draco Malfoy. Somehow she felt there was more to him. A certain something only she could truly unlock. Then suddenly - their eyes locked across the crowds. Persephone felt her heart jolt and her pulse begin to race, as if her own feelings were about to overwhelm her and she would collapse upon the floor. She instinctively knew though, that if this happened, Draco Malfoy would come to her aid.

"Perspehone? What's wrong?" Asked Lyric.

"Nothing." Said Persephone, dragging her eyes away. "Nothing at all."

Persephone went to the Forbidding Forest at sunset. It had been a wonderful day and she was so happy with her amazing new friends Lyric and Bastian, but she felt like she needed to be alone. The forbidding forest was so beautiful, it reminded her of the soulful river from back home.

Persephone sat down in the forest and sighed deeply, closing her emerald green eyes and letting her long lashes skim her ivory cheekbones as she sighed. Birds fluttered above her head, singing in tune with the song of her heart, and she was at one with nature.

Then Persephone heard a strange noise. She looked up suspiciously, her silver locks swirling.

"Whose there?" She asked.

Then there was a rustle in the trees and a figure stepped out of the forest.

Persephone gasped.

It was Draco Malfoy!


	4. Snape

**A/N: hey guys! omg I'm so sorry it's been so long since I last updated. life has been so crazy :(**

 ** **But now I'm back and here is a new chapter of Persephone! Hope you enjoy as I loved writing it for you all :D****

* * *

Persephone gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Said Draco. He looked shoicked, as if he couldn't quite accept the vision of beauty before him was not a hallucination. She shimmered like the mist upon the early morning Himalays.

"I...I came here to be free among nature." Persephone said.

She couldn't stop staring.

Up close Draco Malfoy was even more beautiful than she had iniitally envisioned. Everything about him was sculpted to a point you could've wept at his handsomeness. His pale gray eyes simmered with intelligence.

"I didn't think many other people came here." Murmured Draco. "Most girls are more interested in makeup than nature."  
"I'm not like other girls." Promised Persephone. "I've always felt like I can only be myself when I'm in the forest. The trees and the birds are the only ones...the only ones who understand me."

Draco Malfoy looked surprised at her philosophical words. "I've always felt that way too." He murmured.  
Persephone felt like the waves of the ocean were crashing inside her heart.

"What is your name?" Asked Draco.

"I am Persephone Jewel Granger." Answered Persephone.

"And I'm Draco Malfoy."  
"I know who you are." Said Persephone. "I saw you yesterday in the corridor. And my friends told me about you. They said…"  
"What did they say?" Draco demanded.  
Persephone drew herself up proudly like a triumphant daughter of Zeus. She would not be spoken down to, matter how hot Draco was. "They said you were a bully." She defianted.

She expected Draco to look angry but instead, his manly shoulders drooped like a daffodil in winter and his eyes were as hypnotic as the moon but they suddenly looked sad.

"I'm not a bully." Whispered Draco. "No one understands me. No one knows the real me."

Persephone's own emerald orbs were overwhelmed with sadness and compassion. She knew that she had been right all along. There really was more to this tragic prince. "What…what do you mean?"

Draco sighed, like the breeze over ancient mountains. "I always have to put on an act. I can never truly be myself. My father doesn't like me, and my friends only like me because I'm rich and they think I'm cool. The thing is, I wish I wasn't so cool and popular. It's a burden to me, having to keep up the act. I wish I could find someone, someone special...who truly loved me."  
Suddenly Persephone's eyes welled with crystal tears. "Draco….I understand. I've always wanted someone who truly understands me too. I've always been alone...lost in the deep dark woods..."

Draco nodded. "Wow," he said. "It sounds like you truly do understand. I've never met anyone like you, Persephone."

He stepped closer. The birds sung with greater happiness as if they were looking down on the pair of them with joy.  
Then they talked for about two hours. Draco liked the same music she did, but he had to pretend he didn't to fit in better. They had so much in common, even more than she had with Lyric and Bastian. Every word they said hung in the air like a dewdrop of time.

Eventually it was time for class and they had to depart. Persephone's heart was aching. She'd never met someone like Draco before. He couldn't have been a bully. Lyric was mistaken! Yes that was it. Just a misunderstanding.

"I must leave," sighed Persephone deeply.  
Draco looked heartbroken. "Wait," he said, catching hold of her wrist. Persephone felt her heart leap at his touch. "I must see you again, Persephone! You are the only reason I have to smile. You...you are the only light in my life. May we meet here again soon?"  
Persephone broke into a smile of rainbows. "Yes, I'd like that, Draco." She murmured.

Draco smiled too. "Thank you, Persephone." He said, letting go of her slender wrist.

Walking away through the forest, she smiled to herself.

Was this...love?

The next day, Persephone had Potions for the first time.  
"Oh, I don't like Potions," said Bastian nervously. "Professor Snape is always really mean."

"Who's Professor Snape?" Asked Persephone curiously.

"He's the Potions teacher. Everyone's relay scared of him."

Then they went down into the Potions classroom. Persephone looked around with wonder - there were inky black lillies around the windows and a beautiful gothic chandelier throwing dark light across the classroom. Persephone sat down with Lyric and Bastian at a table and took out her Potions book and her coldone.

They waited for five minutes but the teacher didnt come. "Where could he be?" Wondered Persephone.

"I don't know." Said Lyric, with a swish of her beautiful hair. "Oh listen! Maybe that's him now!"  
Persephone listened, and with the dawning realisation that a pear of footsteps were making their way towards the classroom. She new it must be Him. Professor Snape.

For some reason, Persephone began to feel nervous.

What if he was like her old Potions teacher at Illvermornie, Mr Perry, who used to be-little her in front of others? He would always tell her she was too clever and thought she was better than everyone else in the class. The bullies would laugh at her then, and Persephone couldn't help but feel more alone than ever. How could a teacher be so cruel?

She was so nervous. She felt like she was about to faint.

Persephone turned towards the classroom door as Professor Snape entered the classroom.

She gasped.

He was dressed in billowing black robes that surrounded him like the embrace of the night sky itself. He was as tall and powerful as an ancient oak tree. He was instant forbidden fruit - dangerous but so allurring. His skin was so pale it appeared to glow amongst the layers of blackness that clouded around his strong, powerful figure. Black hair curled around his high-cheekboned face, pressing against his cheeks like the feathers of a dozen ravens. His eyes were onyxs, sharp and intelligently blinking out from his face. He commanded respect in an sensual manner. The sort of allure Persephone couldn't help but stare at, eyes widening. It was as if she was gazing upon a fallen angel...one who's snowy white wings had been tinted black from the weight of a guilt ridden soul.

Persephone gasped. She felt immediately drawn to this dark king, both terrified and intruged. She tried to keep her noble breathing steady, appear normal so Lyric and Bastian didnt notice the spiritual connection that had taken place.

"Hello students." said Professor Snape, in a voice that was as dark and tragic as the waves of a forgotten river. "Today we will be brewing a Potion to help people sleep." He suddenly glared with the fury of an angry bat. "You imbeciles. I don't think many of you will manage but there nay be one...one special soul in this room of mudanity…..perhaps." She looked suddenly a Persephone. She felt her heart leap into the sky.

"You may begin." Said Professor Snape.

Everybody opened their textbooks nervously and began to read. Persephone frowned. She had once read an ancient book which had said that those with a truly creative mind could stray from recipies. She didn't know whether to risk it….but then, Mr Coma had always told her to be bold and grab life by the hands.

Persephone took one last look at the book and then slammed it closed defiantly. She didn't need it's rules. She summoned all her greatest wisdom and then began to make her own potion from her imagination. She through in a lot of ingredients and the potion simmered gently like a mist of dreams. The potion was nearly ready, but it needed one final thing, and Persephone knew exactly what. Persphone took a deep breath, then she took her special silver knife (it had belonged to Rowena Ravneclaw herself, her mom had given it to her) and cut off a shining lock of her own long silver hair. She dropped it into the cauldron and watched it bubble into a mask of perfection.  
"What's that?" Asked Lyric, who's Potion looked very good. "It doesn't look like the one in the book."  
"It isn't the one in the book." Whispered Persephone. "I….I just invented it."

"Wow!" said Bastin who's potion looked really good too. "That's amazing!"  
"I hope that Professor Snape thinks so to!" Whispered Persephone.

Professor Snape was looking round the room. He looked very unimpressed with the class and there potions.

"Mediocre. Lame. Trash." He said, looking directly into May's cauldron. "And now, time for yours."  
He looked a little bit more impressed with Lyric and Bastians. "Not a bad effort. Now, you…"  
And with that, he looked at Persephone. Every piece of her soul screamed to drop her gaze, but she held it with the strength of velvet.

"This is my potion, Professor Snape." She said, powerfully.

The Potions teacher looked at Persephone's potion. For a moment, time stood stilll. The whole class was silent, waiting for his decision.

Then he looked up. Fury was ragining in his onix eyes, he looked so terrifyingly angry that Persephone's heart stood still. "WHAT IS THIS?" He demanded, the words bruning with firey rage. "See me in my cupboard." He ordered, and then stalked away in a flurry of blac cloak.

People began to mutter. "Hahahaha." Laughed May cruelly. "You're gonna get incinerated you stupid silver haired nerd. Lol."

"Are you OK, Persephone?" said Lyric concerned.  
Persephone inhaled deeply. "Yes. And now, I must go and face what is waiting."

With the bravery of a lion and the grace of a swan and the heart of an eagle, Persephone stood and walked to the Potions cupboard.

"Here I am, Professor Snape." said Persephone bravely.

Professor Snape slowly turned. "Persephone Jewel Granger. Have you any idea what you have done?"  
Persephone took a deep breath. "I have made my own potion. I'm sorry i didn't do what you asked."  
Professor Snape looked at her for a long time. Persephone felt her heart race and her mind sing with nervousness. But then he nodded. "This Potion is the best I have ever seen any student make in all my years. It does not just help people to sleep, it also allows them to shapeshift into anything they want. To have produced it proves you are a genius….you are a true Ravenclaw."  
Persephone gasped. She wasn't in trouble?! What was going on?  
"Professor, thank you so much! But…..am I in trouble?" She asked.

Professor Snape blinked slowly with his majestical eyes. "No, Miss Granger. I think you will find that it is I who is the trouble."


	5. A Horrible Shock

**A/N: Sorry it's been like forever since I updated! Persephone is back and I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

 **WARNING: This chapter is really scary! Don't read if you are easily scared!**

* * *

It was a dark, lonely night in England. It was raining like the tears of a fallen angel in the sky. That made Persephone think about Snape. He was dark and mysterious and she was sure that there was more to him than what met an eye.

Persephone tossed and turned beneath the inky black sheets. Sleep evaded her like an evasive murderer. She wished she could rest, but Snape and Draco filled her noble mind.

No boy had ever liked Persephone before. All the boys at her old school had liked the popular basic girls with blonde hair who did cheerleading and never read books. She guessed that Draco and Severus were different and that's why they liked girls who were different too. Persephone wasn't like most girls.

She hadn't ever quite understood why they always rejekted her back at Ilvermorny. She'd always tried to be friendly and receptive when other girls walked buy but they would always brush her off and usually laugh at her too; saying awful things about her behind her back! She was a single diamond within a sea of diamantes - that was what her teachers had always told her. They seemed to accept her more. They saw how honest, kind and humble she was. How dilligantly she worked away at all of her essays and tests. She studied with the captivated hunger of an eagle closing in on a weakened rabbit - devouring knowledge like she had not eaten for twenty years! But still. No-one had ever seemed to appreciate her attempts to give advice or explain.

They saw her as interferring, and then made sure she felt unwanted…

Abandoned.

The same way she had always felt since her parents died.

But since she had come to hogwart Persephone could feel her heart beginning to heal. She was appreciated by Lyric and Bastian. But most importantly, she could feel the wings of the hummingbird of love fluttering in her heart. It sang to her in the voice of an angel - and the only angel she could see was Draco. And also Severus.

"Oh, who is the one for me?" She pondered aloud into the darkness. The darkness didn't answer.

* * *

The next day, Persephone walked through the corridor with Lyric.  
"Where is Bastian" She asked.  
"I don't know." Lyric said.  
"I wonder where he is." Persephone pontrificated.

"Maybe will will see him." Said Lyric.

Then, they stopped.

There was a strange thrum bouncing off the walls of the hallway. A series of voices that buzzed like the angry wings of a dozen wasps; hurtling towards Persephone and Lyric. Persephone gasped!

Because he was there.

Bastian stood in the middle of the corridor. Surrounded by a circle of BULLIES!

"Hahaha!" Laughed one of bullies as he pushed Bastian Cruelly.

"Stop it please!" Pleased Bastian.

"Hey!" Persephone shouted with the rage of a lion. "Stop bullying him!"

They ignored her. "Shut up." Said one. Another looked disarmed at her beauty and stopped but most of them just blinked and looked away.

"Ha ha!" Cackled another boy. "What should we do now, boss? You're the ringleader after all!" He asked another boy who was tall and blonde.

Persephone marched up to him. This boy had just called him the ringleader, which meant he was in charge. He had to be stopped, and Persephone coud do it. Angrily she pulled out her sparkling silver wand.  
"I demand you stop rigth now, you bully!"  
The ringleader turned around.

Persephone gasped.

…..IT WAS….

DRACO.

As Persephone stared at him, his face changed from jubilant cruelty to agonized regret.

"No Persephone wait I can explain…" He said desperately. But it was too late.  
"Stay away from me!" Persephone whispered coldly. "You're a bully and a liar, and I never want to see you again. I HATE YOU!"

With that she turned and ran with the speed of a cheater, her silver hair streaking behind her like a river of regret.

"Persephone wait!" Called Lyric, but Persephone couldn't have stopped for all the diamonds in the dessert. She ran and ran and ran until she had reached the Forbiden Forest and then she ran more. She needed to get away from Draco, from everything. He had ruined it all for her. She couldnt believe he'd lied. The hummingbird of love sighed deep within her chest. It's wings did not flutter for draco anymore.

Finally she stopped in the dark, dark woods. The trees looked menacing. This was further than she'd ever been in before and Persephone started to feel uneasy.

Then there was a rustling noise in the trees.

"Who's there?"

Persephone looked around and a really ugly half horse man with a fat beard came out the woods.

"Wel ello ello ello what do we have here." It jeered.  
"I am Persephone Jewel Granger!" Persephone said bravely.  
"Well I am Larry the centeur." Said the horseman. He came closer and Persephone backtracked into the woods. She felt a little afraid. "You are the most beautiful girl in the world and I want you to be my wife."

"No way!" Shouted Persephone. "You can't do that!"

Larry clopped closer. "I don't care what you think…. Hahah there is no escape from me!"  
No! Persephone screamed. This couldnt happen!

"I dont want to be your wife!" Persephone screamed.

She felt like a mermaid surrounded by a hoard of sharks. Centurs were more dangerous than any other creature! They were like the worst kinds of clingy boyfriend who thought girls were just property and that they didnt have thoughts or feelings or minds of their own!

Persephone wanted to cry but fought back the tears. She had to be strong! For her dead adopted parents she had to be strong!

"Then…" Larry muttered menancingly, smiling a horrible, sick smile; one that only promised a million nightmares and nothing more than a hopeless world of pain, misery and dragging the poor humble innocent away from those she loved and cherished. "I will have to KIDNAP YOU!" Just as larry the centur had gotten really close, someone jumped into the clearing.

"AVADA KADVARA!" Yelled a strong voice and the horse man collapsed dead.  
Persephone turned around, her heart racing like the hooves of the horses. To see the face of her rescuer.

It was….Draco.

"Persephone!" He said, tears poring from his eyes like wine. "Persephone, are you alright?!"

Persephone looked at him. "He was so frightening…."

"I know. But he's dead now." Draco walked over and kicked Larry the centur's corpse with a loud hiss like an enraged goose. "He'll neve rhurt you again."  
Perspehone had begun to clam down. "But you shouldnt have come, Draco." She said.

Draco looked hurt. "But I had to help you, Persephone!"

Suddenly she thought about him bullying Bastian. Anger flared inside her like a flare of flame. "I don't want your help! You still lied to me an d bullied my friend."  
Draco looked at her. She wondered if he would shout at her, but instead he fell to his knees.  
"You're right, Persephone." He said. Tears began to fall down his boble cheeks. "You're right. I am a bully and a liar. And I couldnt blame you if you hated me."  
Persephone looked at him. "Draco…. I don't hate you…"  
She lifted him to his feet and together they stood as if on clouds. "I can change you."


	6. A New Sister and a New Love

**A/N: hi guys! I know it's been like 4ever since I last updated and i'm relay sorry about that! school has just been SO busy this year and I had some terrible writers block :( luckily, I'm back now and here's the newest chapter! hope you like it!**

* * *

Persephone was in a much better mood.

Maybe Draco had some non-bully left in him?

She was singing to herself - a song that sounded kind of like 'Creeping In My Soul' by Cryoshell (only she'd changed the lyrics to reflect on her own struggles and woes; giving it a hole new personal meaning) - as it was relay early in the morning and she was pretty sure she was all alone.

That was when she heard a voice!

"Omg Persephone there you are1!1"

Persephone gasped. And then she turned around.

There was a girl walking towards her. She looked a bit younger than Persephone but there was somehing familiare about her. As she stopped walking,it was clear she had the same beautiful, molten chocolate brown eyes that Hermione has. Her hair was an untamed river of caramel swirl curls, coming to rest around her shoulders. Altho she was young, she was absolutely breathtaking; the same sort of beauty Persephone possessed, but tamer somehow. More innocent.

"Who are you?" asked Persephone.

"I'm diana! Your other sister!"

Persephone gasped.

"But how can that be...i didnt see you when i went to Raven Grange!"

"Oh I was on holiday." Said Diana with a lovely smile - one so remnant of Persephone's own; capable of bringing men to tears. "My best friend Susanne lives in France, and she invites me there every year! Shes in Slytherin, but she's not a bully."

"Dont worry, I would never judge anyone for being in Slytherin. I know a slytherin who is a brilliant person! His name is Draco Malfoy."

Diana gasped.

"Draco MAlfoy!?" Diana gasped. "But I thought he was a bully!"

"I'M CHANGING HIM." Persephone declared, heartfeltly. "He can be a good person! I just know it! I can see in his heart like I'm looking through a window into his soul."

"That is amazing!" said Diana. "I'm so glad to have finally met you, Persephone! I love HErmione but it's good to have another sister. Especially one as clever and beautiful as you. It must so be so great to be in Ravenclaw. I am in Hufflepuff. Everyone always acts like I'm not important because of this."

Persephone felt anger sore into her heart like the furious wings of a phoenix. How dare anyone say that about her sister! "Never think that about yourself diana! You are beautiful and kind and i can tell you're going to be an amazing sister! I am so glad to have you and Hermione. Everyone used to bully me."

"OMG. you were bullied too?" Diana's eyes wdened. "I get bullied sometimes. By a boy. He's called Spenser Richardsun. He thinks he's better than me because he has loads of money, and he always goes out of his way to harasss me."

"Everyone can be changed." persephone replied wisely. "You just need to talk to him. Help him see that bullying is bad."

"That's so true!" said Diana. "Thank you Persephone. I'll see you around! I am meeting with my friends Susanne and Anthony by the lake."

"See you soon Diana!"

"Bye sissy!"

Persesphone smiled brightly. Another sister! Today was gonna be such a geat day.

Perspehone went back to the Ravenclaw common room and sarted dpong her assignments. She got all A's on her last work and she needed to keep thi up! Just as she was finishing her astrology work, Bastian came in.

"Hi, Bastian!" She smileded. "How are you?"

Bastian smield back, but it seemed halfheaerted somehow almost as if he was….. nervous

?

"What's wrong are you OK? HAS SOMEBODY BEEN BULLYING YOU AGAIN?" She RAGED.

"No, no!" Bastian laughed. "No one would bully me after you stood up for me! No…. this is something else. There's, well, something i wanna ask you….."

"Of course! Anything!"  
"Well.. Persephone… the thing is…. I'm in love with you! Wil you go out with me?"  
Perspehone gasped.

She loved Bastian…. But not like that. She sighed. This was the downside to being so beautiful and lovely…. Too many people loved her.

Persephone smiled at him. "Bastian… I love you,but not like romantically. You're like my brother, not like my lover."  
Bastian nodded. "Welll…. I can't make you love me."  
"But!" Persephone said. "Why don't you ask out Lyric? She's beautiful and lovely and great nd i think she loves yoU!"

Bastian perked up. "I lvoe Lyric! Almost as much as I lvoe you!"  
"Well, as her out. Hey you haven't got anything to lose right?" Philosophized persephone.

"RIGHT!" Bastian hugged her. "Thanks, persephone. You're amazing."

"Bastian, you're amazing too!" he huged him back. "Thanks for understanding."  
"See you soon!""

Later that day, Lyrics came to Persephone with aig smile. "Guess what! Bastian asked me out!"

"That's so great! I'm so happy for you."

The two of them hugged and smiled and ate ice cream until it was late at night and then they hd to go to bed. It had been such a busy day, finding out about DiANA,, bastian's confession of love and her own excellent mathmaking, that she hadn't seen draco or snape! Oh dear… well, there always tomorrow.


End file.
